Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having an air spacer and methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, intervals between conductive patterns become smaller, and thus crosstalk between the conductive patterns can occur. Further, parasitic capacitance between the adjacent conductive patterns electrically isolated by an insulating layer can increase. Accordingly, a technique of forming a spacer having a lower dielectric constant between the conductive patterns is required in order to reduce the parasitic capacitance between the conductive patterns.